own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Sylwia Grzeszczak
| origin = Poznań, Poland | genre = Pop, R&B | associated_acts = Liber | occupation = Singer, Composer | years_active = 2005–present | label = GORGO EMI Music Poland | website = }}Sylwia Grzeszczak (born 7 April 1989) is a Polish singer-songwriter and pianist currently signed to EMI Music Poland. Biography As a child, at the age of five years, took part in the program from kindergarten to Opole , which performed a song from the repertoire of Krzysztof Krawczyk. She attended the National School of Music degree them. H. Wieniawski and Music School second degree. M. Karłowicz in Poznan. She graduated from the National School of Music second degree. Frederic Chopin in Poznan in piano. In 2008 she released her first album with Liber, called Ona i On. It included fourteen songs. The singles of the album were Nowe szanse and Co z nami będzie, released in 2008, Mijamy się and Nasza baśń, released in 2009. The album peaked at 27th place in OLiS. Three years later she released her second album, called Sen o przyszłości. The album contains eleven songs. The first single from the album was "Male Rzeczy". The music video was filmed in June 2011. The song peaked at first place in many charts of Poland. The second single was "Sen o przyszłości". Her second single peaked at first place in many Polish charts as her first one did. In 2012, she released the third single from the album, "Karuzela" which peaked first in a few Polish charts. Own Eurovision Song Contest Sylwia represented Poland in OESC three times: in the 7th, 8th and 10th edition. OESC #07 Sylwia was internally selected to represent Poland in Own Eurovision Song Contest 7 with the song "Karuzela". The song got disqualified. If Poland wasn't disqualified, it would be the winner of the semi-final. OESC #09 Sylwia participated in the selection of Poland for 9th edition with two songs, Male Rzeczy and Sen O Przyszlosci. Sen O Przyszlosci reached the semi-finals, while Male Rzeczy won the selection and therefore represented the country in the contest. It qualified from the semi-final getting the 2nd place and got the 4th place in the final. OESC #10 Sylwia represented Poland once again in the contest. She was internally selected with the song Karuzela since the 10th edition was a special edition. As a member of big 5, Poland was a direct qualifier. Sylwia got the 14th place in the final. OESC #21 Ten editions later, Sylwia was once again selected to represent the country in the contest. She represented the country with her latest single "Flirt". Polska Piosenka Polska Piosenka 1-3 Sylwia has been a host of Polska Piosenka since the start of the selection. She was joined by Liber in the second edition and she will be hosting the third edition with Honey, the representative of Poland in Own Eurovision Song Contest 16. External links *Wikipedia *Website *Facebook Page Category:OESC 7 entrants Category:OESC 9 entrants Category:OESC 10 entrants Category:OESC 21 entrants Category:OESC artists of Poland Category:Polska Piosenka presenters Category:OESC 12 spokespersons Category:OESC 13 spokespersons Category:OESC 14 spokespersons Category:OESC spokespersons of Poland